videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hasbro Super Battle Brawl
Hasbro Super Battle Brawl is a Fighting Game Similar to Super Smash Bros. It is a crossover consisted of characters from Toys Playable characters * Strawberry Shortcake (Strawberry Shortcake) * Holly Hobbie (Holly Hobbie & Friends) * Twilight Sparkle & Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Jade (Bratz) * Polly Pocket (Polly Pocket) * Frankie Stein (Monster High) * Wonder Woman (DC Super Hero Girls) * Optimus Prime (Transformers) * Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Mittens Fluff N Stuff (Lalaloopsy) * Cherry Jam (Strawberry Shortcake) * Cleo de Nile (Monster High) * Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls) * Harley Quinn (DC Super Hero Girls) * Apple White (Ever After High) * Snake Eye (G.I. Joe) * Rainbow Brite (Rainbow Brite) * The Cutie Mark Crusaders (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Raven Queen (Ever After High) * Barbie (Barbie) * Cerise Hood (Ever After High) * Supergirl (DC Super Hero Girls) * Max Steel (Max Steel) * Cheer Bear (Care Bears) * Herself the Elf (Herself the Elf) * Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Jewels Sparkle (Lalaloopsy) * Blythe Baxter and Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop) * Betsy Bubblegum (Yummi-land) * Draculaura (Monster High) * Darling Charming (Ever After High) * Batgirl (DC Super Hero Girls) * Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Clawdeen Wolf (Monster High) * Abbey Bominable (Monster High) * Madeline Hatter (Ever After High) * Sweet and Sour Grapes (Strawberry Shortcake) * He-Man (Masters of the Universe) * Lucky (Pound Puppies) * Poison Ivy (DC Super Hero Girls) * Amethyst van der Troll (Trollz) * Sapphire Trollzawa (Trollz) * Ruby Trollman (Trollz) * Lagoona Blue (Monster High) * Olivia (LEGO Friends) * Stephanie (LEGO Friends) * Mia (LEGO Friends) * Briar Beauty (Ever After High) * Equestria Girls Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls) * Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Spectra Vondergeist (Monster High) * Kai (LEGO Ninjago) * Cloe (Bratz) * Lennox (LEGO Chima) * Emily Jones (LEGO Elves) * Gloriosa Daisy (Equestria Girls) * Skipper (Barbie) * Crystal Winter (Ever After High) * Poppy (Trolls) * Jessicake (Shopkins) * Peppa Mint (Shopkins) * Ari Hauntington (Monster High) * Twyla (Monster High) * Moanica D'Kay (Monster High) * Catty Noir (Monster High) * Silvi Timberwolf (Monster High) (DLC) Stages * Canterlot High (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Village of Book End (Ever After High) * Lalaloopsyland (Lalaloopsy) * Downtown City (Littlest Pet Shop) * Monster High (Monster High) * Crystal Empire (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Camp Everfree (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) * Super Hero High (DC Super Hero Girls) * Yummy-land (Yummy-land) * Pollyworld (Polly Pocket) * Cybertron (Transformers) * Heartlake City (LEGO Friends) * Trollopolis Mall (Trollz) * Barbie's Dreamhouse (Barbie) * Care-a-Lot (Care Bears) * Berry Bitty City (Strawberry Shortcake) * Shopville (Shopkins) * Training (Hasbro Super Battle Brawl) * Final Destination (Hasbro Super Battle Brawl) Items * Strawberry bomb * Sewing * Freaky Head * Baseball Bat * Boxing Gloves * Freeze Ray * Shrink Ray More to Come... Hasbro Super Battle Brawl is coming to November 22, 2016 in North America. and Nintendo Switch is coming to March 2017 in North America. Category:Games Category:SSB-Like Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:Fighting Games Category:2D Fighting Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Steam Games Category:IOS Games Category:Android games Category:Nintendo Switch Games